Totally Worth It
by Mya Uzo
Summary: For Harry it was easy to survive after being dropped in Feudal Japan. The only thing he is worried about is getting his arm cut off. Then again if it's for a good cause...
1. Chapter 1

Time for the long awaited Harry/Sesshoumaru oneshot. I have added a new pairing on my oneshot poles. Check it out.

Ugh. This took forever to write. About four hours.

I do not own Harry potter or inuyasha.

Harry scowled as he scrubbed some sort of green gunk out of his kimono. He was kneeling beside a stream right outside of the village he resided in.

You see about four week ago Harry had fallen right out of the sky and into the middle of some rinky dink village. The people were dirty and dressed in clothes that Harry had seen in a history book in primary school. A history book that taught about the history of Japan. To say Harry was confused was an understatement. The last think he remembered he was in the Ministry after some stupid reporter had requested he show everybody how he had defeated Lord Voldemort. The reporter had wanted a blow by blow account of every battle Harry had with Voldemort and the Department of Mysteries was next on the list. Harry would have refused, but the Minister himself had signed off for it and Harry had no choice.

Harry had been forced into more and more things without his permission after the final battle at Hogwarts. Others, including trusted friends, had been throwing around his name and money to get things they wanted. Ron was one of the biggest name droppers and even managed to brag his way onto a quidditch team.

So there he was standing next to the veil being forced to remember Sirius death when -BAM- a door slammed shut somewhere and the person was acting as Sirius panicked. The man grabbed onto Harry's arms and pulled as if he was falling into the veil, which he really wasn't. Next thing Harry knew he was the one in the veil. Oh boy had that been a ride. Turns out the veil was a gateway into other worlds and Harry had been flung into a random one.

Now, he wasn't pissed. Quite the opposite really. He was relieved when he fell through the veil. He was no longer a tool to be used by others and he could now live his own life. No, he wasn't angry. Nope not at all. He was smug, satisfied because just the day before he had met with the goblins in Gringotts. In the event of the death of one Harry James Potter everyone in his will was to be tested with veritaserum to see their loyalty of Harry. If they were not the friends they portrayed themselves to be they would forfeit their share of the inheritance. Half would be given to the rest and half would be put in a fund for orphaned wizards run by Luna Lovegood. Harry was quite sure he had pissed off quite a few people.

Anyways after falling out of the sky and gaping at each other the villagers took in Harry. They fed him, clothed him and gave him a place to stay. In return Harry taught them.

Before he had been pushed into the veil Harry had been training to become a healer. It had always interested him when he was in Hogwarts and he had spent enough time in the hospital wing to pick up a thing or two. He learned from books and watching Madame Pompfrey. He was going to ask to become her apprentice in his sixth year, but the hunt for the horcruxes had gotten in the way. After the battle he was pulled in so many different directions that he hadn't been able to get in contact with Madame Pompfrey or any other healers. It had sucked, but he had learned enough to teach others. He knew about muggle medicine and wizard healing techniques that he could share with them. He taught them about certain healing potions, hygiene, and the proper way to care for ill people. He taught them about common illnesses and broken bones and the proper way to eat certain foods. The villagers were eager to learn, even the children.

Within the first week the village went over a drastic change. It was cleaner, the people were cleaner, and everyone seemed healthier and happier. Harry continued to teach them other things and to write down things he was not able to teach at the moment. He found out soon enough that it was in vain. The villagers were all illiterate.

To say Harry was horrified was an understatement. He decided to rectify it immediately and everybody who was free at the moment was forced to gather around Harry for their first reading lesson. Harry taught them Japanese because it was the language that was spoken around the area, he would have taught them English and maybe Latin, but it would be worthless. They would not encounter an English speaker for quite some time.

Harry was amazed at how the all of the villagers absorbed the language. It had taken Harry months at Hogwarts to master Japanese even with the help of language and memory charms. He supposed it was because Japanese was their first and would probably be their only language.

Now all or a good portion of the villagers had a decent grasp of their written language. They were amazing really, what one didn't understand someone else would take the time to help them catch up. It was as if they were all in a hurry to learn and Harry didn't quite understand why. When he asked them his answer was this.

"Long ago a young priestess passed through our village. She saw our hardships and she saw our pain and ignorance. However, she could not stay she had a hard journey and destiny in front of her and we would only slow her down. She stayed for two days and on the third morning before she left she had a vision. She told us of a green eyed traveler that would fall from the sky. She told us that we must learn from him, but he would not be long among us. When you fell we were eager and ready. We will try not to hold you long from your journey."

Harry had been absolutely speechless. He couldn't believe that he had been prophesied to come to this village and help the people. Not that he wasn't grateful, it could have been worse. He could have been dropped into a nest of demons.

Demons. Ugh. Yuck. They were the reason why he had gunk all over his shirt. He gave his shirt a few vicious scrubs and glared when the goo remained.

Every day Harry taught the villagers and every night Harry fought the demons. When Harry fell through the portal the deathly hallows came with him. They melded and then reformed and became something different yet still retaining some of the same properties they had before. The Ring remained a Ring. Sorta. The Ring itself thinned and then wrapped around Harry's hand as if a snake was curling around it. It connected to another band that was right below his wrist. The band was silver and looked as if it a design of ivy carved into it. The ivy itself gleamed red when Harry moved it a certain way.

The cloak changed itself into a light blue and gray kimono. Harry figured it would just change shape and not color, not that he didn't like the color. It was actually quite nice, especially because the stars and shapes on the cloak changed color as well so they just barely faded into the kimono. When wearing it Harry wasn't invisible unless he wanted to be. It also had a new ability; anything on Harry's person that he didn't want others to see became invisible.

It was especially handy because the sword of Gryffindor came with him as well. The elder wand and the sword of Gryffindor never separated from each other. They became one weapon, one that Harry was very thankful for. The sword of Gryffindor shaped itself into a katana and when the wand melded with it another ivy design was prevalent. It wrapped around the blade of the katana and the handle. Harry could fight with it as a magical blade, a normal blade or use it as a medium for his magic. It was perfect.

It was also the reason why he had demon gunk on his kimono. Apparently, the demon he had been fighting was allergic to magic. One stupefy spell and it exploded.

Harry scowled again.

Fighting demons wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy. Harry found that his skills in battle had grown since he had left the wizarding world. He had already been a formidable opponent with his magic, but now he could hone his physical combat skills in a way that quidditch and dueling had been unable to. Since entering this new world he had been fighting stronger and stronger demons and he knew it was his own damn fault.

Harry had been putting up wards to keep the village safe from demons and other hostile forces. He had been laying wards and runes in a rough circle around the village. The village sat in the middle and Harry would apparate 50 miles away from the village to place the next structure, he could only do one every week because the warding took a lot out of him. Every time he placed a ward the protections would only get stronger and would let only the more powerful and volatile demons in. Tonight had been the last set and he felt the moment that the magic had fully kicked in. Only those who wished no harm to benevolent individuals could get inside of the wards.

He had given the villagers thousands of square miles to work with and he knew that given time they would become a powerful and respected city. He also had thousands of square miles to cover. He had protected the villagers from those outside, but he still needed to kill off the rest of the demons that were inside the wards.

Gunk. Green ucky gunk.

This had been one of the last demons inside the perimeter, Harry knew there was another group out their but he did not have the strength to take them out. This last demon had gotten in a good hit before he had exploded and Harry's side was bleeding slowly. He didn't have enough magic to heal himself and he knew that this particular demon had poisonous blood. He couldn't get the rest of the villagers sick because he had not cleaned up properly. He himself would not die because well hello Master of Death here.

"Finally!" Harry sat back with a sigh before casting a minor drying charm on his newly cleaned kimono. He put it on carefully before grimacing as he stood up. He turned towards the village and began walking.

"AAHHH!"

Harry sprinted in the direction of the scream. He ignored his wounds he needed to help. Thankfully, it wasn't very far. He burst through the clearing and drew his katana and slashed through the neck of the nearest demon.

They turned to him and snarled, ignoring a small huddled bundle on the ground. They rushed him trying to catch him off guard, but he ducked under the legs of the tallest and turned swiftly stabbing the grotesque demon in the back. He yanked his sword back and dodged a punch from another demon angered that Harry had killed one of his comrades.

The next few minutes were spent ducking and dodging and attacking only when he had an opening. Harry couldn't afford to take chances, he couldn't afford to lose. Someone needed him.

He gasped in pain as a long, dirty claw caught him in his other side. Great now he had two life threatening wounds to worry about. He needed to find a way to end this soon; if he bled out he would lose consciousness. He stumbled back taking in his opponents.

Three demons out of the seven he had started with stood in front of him. They all resembled some sort of bear i.e. freaking huge, strong and furry. Harry silently cursed and chastised himself for using all his magic earlier.

He calmed himself and switched his sword to his left hand. The Ring on his right hand began to glow a soft red in warning. He didn't have much time left; he would 'die' soon.

The demon in the middle sprang toward him and Harry ducked and rolled, bringing his sword up and slashing the demon in a stomach with a fatal blow. He immediately switched directions and stabbed the next demon in the side before reversing his grip and still crouching jabbed his sword behind him catching the last demon in the gut.

The only sound to be heard in the clearing was Harry gasping for breath. His stood slowly, stumbling as his vision began to blur. He walked over to the bundle on the ground carefully and knelt down beside it.

He pushed the blanket to the side and stilled as he heard a whimper.

"It's alright child, I won't hurt you." slowly a head emerged and Harry was greeted by the sight of a small brown haired girl. She smiled at him her brown eyes lighting up and Harry smiled back at her thankful that she was not afraid by the sight of him covered in demon blood and gunk.

"Thank you." her grin widened showing the gaps in her teeth and Harry had never seen such a cute child in his life. He only wished he could remain conscious just a little bit longer.

The last thing he heard before he collapsed to the ground was a panicked scream.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

(author note: apparently this is going to be a decent sized oneshot. I figured it would be over by 2k but I guess not. oh well. On with the show)

(-later-)

"Can he please come with us Sesshoumaru-sama? He saved me from the demons. Please. He seems really nice and I think he likes Rin." A young girl's voice pleaded.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is very busy. He wouldn't have time to deal with someone else." A male voice squawked.

"We will see, Rin." A deeper male voice said. Harry figured that this was Lord Sesshoumaru. Great, just what he needed. He had heard about the cold and aloof lord of the western lands from the villagers. Immortal or not Harry did not want to get on his bad side.

He shifted and tried to sit up groaning as the wounds in his sides protested his movements. He clutched his side and grimaced as he realized that his magic was still too low to allow him to heal himself.

"You are awake." Harry turned and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. It was nighttime and the only light came from a fire.

His eyes finally focused and he looked at the demon lord. He found himself staring into golden eyes and Harry wondered why the villagers never told him how beautiful the demon lord was.

Harry blinked again and looked around.

"Is the girl alright? I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time." a small head popped up from behind Sesshoumaru and Harry was cheered by the gap toothed smile.

"Rin is Rin. Thank you for helping Rin." Harry smiled at her in bemusement at the way she referred to herself.

"This Sesshoumaru is grateful that you have saved Rin." Well, that explains it.

"Not a problem. I wasn't just going to leave someone out there to fend for themselves against those brutes. Besides, I was going to go after them tomorrow." Harry shrugged and looked away from the dog demon's intense gaze.

Rin bounced over to him and hugged him lightly, trying to avoid aggravating his wounds.

"Jaken helped me wrap your wounds and thank you for saving Rin." Harry nodded his lips curling into another smile and he wrapped his one of his arms around the girl.

"It was my pleasure Lady Rin."

The girl giggled at him before skipping away and returning with a flower crown. Harry chuckled and bowed his head slightly when he finally realized that the crown was for him. Rin placed it on his head and beamed.

"Thank you Rin, it's beautiful." Her smile grew wider if that was even possible.

"Will you come with us? Rin needs company and Jaken won't play with me." Big brown eyes begged him and Harry hesitated.

"Rin!" Harry turned at the squawk and he smirked at the toad-like demon. "Rin you can't ask something a lot without Lord Sesshoumaru's permission.

"She has my permission." And Harry heard an undercurrent of amusement in his voice. It was barely detectable and Harry guessed that the infamous demon lord wasn't as emotionless as many thought. Hell, he traveled with a young human girl even though he supposedly hated humans and thought them all weak.

Jaken pouted.

"You can at least ask his name" the small demon grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry chuckled careful not to jar his wounds.

"My name is Potteru Hari." Might as well give them his Japanese name. They would not be able to pronounce Harry correctly.

Sesshoumaru nodded at him.

"I would not mind if you wished to travel with us. Rin needs another caretaker besides Jaken and despite my abilities I am not able to watch and protect her at every moment." It was a take it or leave it offer. Harry was surprised it was given. He was weakened and injured; the only thing he had going for him was that he had successfully defended Rin and that the girl liked him. There was no way that Lord Sesshoumaru could know that Harry was not quite human.

"Are you sure you wish for me to travel with you my lord? I am injured and not at full strength. I could become a burden."

"If you wish to come you may." The demon lord said nothing else on the matter and Harry laughed softly. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"I must return to my village for a day."

He nodded and Harry looked down at the girl on his side. It seemed as if Rin had fallen asleep against him. Jaken offered him a cover and he nodded in thanks before taking it and spreading it over Rin. He lay down beside her to get some sleep. He would need it.

(-time skip village morning-)

It was actually very easy to leave the village. The moment they heard Harry wanted to leave they scrambled around grabbing supplies for him. He was given potions, herbs, food and water. They took one look at Sesshoumaru and his party and they gave them food as well after checking for any wounds. In less than thirty minutes Harry had a travel pack filled to the brim with supplies and a few toys for Rin. The villagers walked with them to the outskirts of the village and said their 'good byes' with tears in their eyes, thanking Harry for all of his help. They wished him and his new travel companions a safe journey before letting them carry on their way.

"Well, that was surprising." Jaken said slightly dazed his tone causing Harry to chuckle.

"The villagers knew I was going to take my leave soon. They did not want to hinder my travels." Harry stopped and looked back for just one more sight of the village.

"I have done much for them and the village. It will become a safe haven for any who need it. We will always be welcome there." Harry smiled and turned to watch Rin. He did not see the curious look that Sesshoumaru gave him.

One month later

Traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru was never boring. Harry had Rin to take care of and play with and Jaken to tease. He found new herbs to use in potions and he would send back instructions to use them to the village he had left. If he ever felt the least bit bored a demon would solve the problem quickly and try to attack them. Either Harry or Lord Sesshoumaru himself would take care of them.

Harry admired the demon lord. He was very powerful, but not arrogant. He carried himself with an air of a man, or demon, confident in his abilities and himself. Harry thought it was very attractive.

Sesshoumaru seemed so cold and emotionless to others outside of their little group. Harry could read Sesshoumaru easily. He could pick every nuance in his voice and could translate every gesture, every movement into words. He liked that the youkai didn't talk much. It was quite nice; Harry had gotten tired of people blathering on in the wizarding world. They always tried to make themselves seem more attractive, powerful or important by talking. Sesshoumaru didn't need that. He radiated strength and beauty. It only took a scoff, or a delicate lift of an eyebrow for others to know that he was someone of importance. For Sesshoumaru it was effortless.

Harry thought it was just sexy.

It was hell to keep the demon lord from knowing that Harry was attracted to him. He had to cast scent spells to block his arousal and his occulmency had a lot of practice. He still blushed sometimes, but he was working on controlling that too.

Harry was actually very forward when it came to showing people he cared about them. He coddled Rin outrageously for example. But he was afraid that if he showed Sesshoumaru that he cared for him more than a friend that the demon lord would push him away and eventually he would get kicked out of the group.

Harry wasn't sure if he could handle being away from Rin. He loved her like she was his own. So, if that meant avoiding the incredibly sexy inu youkai then he would do it.

Sesshoumaru POV (author note: finally)

Sesshoumaru was getting frustrated, not that it showed on the outside. The young green eyed beauty that he had invited to travel with them was ignoring every one of his attempts to seduce him.

He mentally scowled.

His interest in Hari had started with Rin of course. Hari had killed seven demons of relatively decent strength in order to save his ward. Rin was absolutely taken with Hari and if he had not invited the boy to stay he knew that she would be depressed for days perhaps weeks. So he had allowed the boy to come.

What he hadn't expected was the farewell they had gotten from the village that the boy had lived in. he had not expected to see the absolute respect and love on each and every one of the villagers faces. He had not expected the boy to be a magic user. He had not expected that he would become very attracted to the boy in a very short time.

Most importantly he had not expected that Hari would not react to any one of his advances.

Sesshoumaru had killed for the boy. He had complimented his fighting skills. He had even had a few conversations with him. He was at his wits end! He did not know how else to show the boy he was interested in him. Did he need to step in front of Hari and declare his affections like the love sick fool he was?

Love.

Sesshoumaru wanted to gag but that was unbecoming for one of his status. Perhaps, he should initiate a formal courtship, but if he did and Hari rejected him outright he wasn't sure if he could face the humiliation and hurt.

Hurt.

He would be hurt if Hari rejected him. What was he? An idiot! He wasn't his stupid half brother. He was Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands. Some silly emotional pain would not kill him. He could do this! He turned to Hari and gasped inaudibly.

Hari was sitting with Rin in his arms reading a story to her. His long curly black hair waved gently in the breeze and he was smiling softly. His emerald eyes were warm and affection for Rin was clear in his voice. At that moment he was the most beautiful being that Sesshoumaru had ever seen.

All of his determination left him, he was such a coward.

Harry POV

Harry was going to go crazy. He knew it, he just hoped Rin wasn't in the vicinity when he did. He didn't want to hurt her, but maybe his magic would protect her instead. He loved her like she was his own daughter, hell if he had been asked he would have claimed her as his.

Oh. He had distracted himself. Not for long, but the reprieve was nice.

He gazed at the demon lord walking in front of him with long, sure strides. His eyes drifted to his ass and Harry bit his lip.

Oh god.

He was sure that roll of the hip was just for his benefit. Maybe he could touch? Just once couldn't hurt. Harry could still fight with one arm. It would be worth it he was sure. His left hand twitched involuntary.

Harry wasn't sure how long he could keep his hands to himself. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay in the presence of this magnificent youkai without spilling his feelings. He had lasted over a month. He could do this. He could do this.

And then Harry realized that this 'trip' would never end.

His hand twitched again.

Fingers flexed getting ready.

He mentally said goodbye to his left arm, he would miss it.

Sesshoumaru POV

Sesshoumaru had never been groped before, but he was sure that Hari had a special touch. He stopped walking and turned his face carefully blank. Hiding his shock, pleasure and painful arousal.

Hari's hand was still stretched out and big green eyes looked at him innocently before he sighed and gave a resigned smile.

"Okay, you can cut my arm off now. I just had to do that once or I was going to go crazy. Do you have any idea how hot you are?" Harry resigned grin turned into a leer.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to think. His mind blanked. Hari thought he was attractive. Hari, the one he had been trying to admit his affection to for ages thought he was 'hot'. Briefly he wondered how Hari knew the futuristic term before the thought floated away.

He blinked down at Hari wondering what to do. Should he admit his affections now? Should he ask to court Hari? Should he order Jaken to watch over Rin while he threw Harry over his shoulder and carried him off to the woods to do unspeakable acts?

Harry POV

Harry sighed and lowered his arm. Sesshoumaru must be thinking about ways to make cutting his arm off painful. Was groping him really worth it?

…..

Yes, it was.

"Rin. Jaken. Go walk some ways away now. I don't want you to see this. Make sure it's far enough that Rin wont hear, Jaken." Harry smiled at them reassuringly and Rin looked at him frightened before allowing Jaken to lead her away.

Harry turned back to the frozen demon lord in front of he shuffled his feet and bit his lip.

"This is going to hurt a lot isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru POV

"This is going to hurt a lot isn't it?" Harry's soft voice penetrated through his thoughts and he realized that Rin and Jaken were gone.

He focused back on Hari who looked like he didn't regret a thing.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he made his decision.

"It'll only hurt the first time."

He grabbed Hari and tossed him over his shoulder and started off in the opposite direction that Rin and Jaken went in.

Harry POV

Harry threw his head back and screamed.

The pain was totally worth it.

He shuddered as Sesshoumaru withdrew from his body. He stared into heated golden eyes as Sesshoumaru began thrusting again.

Oh god.

Totally worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Short Continuation of my Sesshy/Harry fic.

Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. Didn't this girl have any sense at all?

When Sesshoumaru tried to tell Harry about Kagome Higurashi he didn't want to believe it. A girl who traveled through time? So, it's been done. She can control his half-brother with one word? So could Harry it was called imperio. A girl with a skirt so short that a man a mile away would run to see the sight? Nope, he didn't believe it. Not one bit.

I mean, the girl really couldn't be that stupid. If she regularly traveled through time shouldn't she know that her outfit was inappropriate for this era? Shouldn't she know that longer skirts or even pants were more appropriate?

Apparently not.

Harry finally met 'The Kagome Higurashi' for himself and called her a harlot.

To her face.

Really. It wasn't his fault! The skirt was so bloody short Harry was sure that he could see her underwear. He was sure that she was a whore and he didn't want Rin to be around someone like that. Such a bad influence. He wouldn't let his Rin grow up to be some loose wench.

So, the moment they stepped in the clearing to confront Sesshoumaru's brother and 'his wench' Harry turned right back around and ushered Rin away. Well, at least he tried to.

"Oi! Where are you going? Afraid!" Harry couldn't believe that this was Sesshoumaru's brother. He was so uncouth. Sesshoumaru must have hogged all of the good genes. Not that Harry was complaining. He liked Sesshoumaru the way he was just fine, but Inuyasha…well maybe he could have just stayed in the womb. If you know what I mean.

"Sorry, I can't have Rin around women like that." Harry smiled apologetically at the half demon.

"What are you talking about?" the demon slayer asked holding up her boomerang threatening. Harry looked at her surprised. Oh. She must have thought that he was talking about her. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"Not you honorable slayer. I'm talking about the wench. I can't have Rin around such women. I will not have her pick up such bad habits." Harry smiled at her and saw the stunned amusement on her face.

The harlot's face went red.

"Who are you calling wench? I have you know that I am a miko and Rin wouldn't pick up any bad habits from me!" Kagome yelled at Harry.

Harry scowled at her.

"Was I amiss in assuming that you were a harlot? Your attire is not appropriate around any company. For a miko you dress like a whore."

Kagome gasped. "I AM NOT A WHORE!"

Harry grimaced at her high pitched scream and rubbed his ears.

"Me think the lady doth protest too much. Come Rin, miko or not this woman is not suitable company." Harry turned and grabbed Rin's hand walking away from the clearing.

Kagome's screams of denial rang through the forest.

"I AM NOT A WHORE!"


End file.
